Mas que un niño: Rebeldia juvenil y CPS terrorificos
by superchiwo
Summary: Situar tras el episodio 10x12 "About a boy". Después de librarse de la bruja, Dean sigue siendo un adolescente. Ahora tiene que lidiar con los problemas de su edad y con un Sam sobreprotector. Además un nuevo caso aparece en el horizonte. ¿Podrá Dean demostrar a Sam que puede seguir cazando? Es continuación, aunque historia independiente de mi otro relato. Estoy aprendiendo, perdon
1. Chapter 1

¡Una alerta y un favorito en mi otra historia!Gracias, muchas gracias jo ste ,...Como escritor novato me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Espero que encuentres esta historia también de tu agrado. Besos.

Mas que un niño: Rebeldía juvenil y CPS terroríficos

Llevaba dos malditos días en el motel al que Sam los había llevado. Sus heridas estaba mejor y su mente aburrida a la muerte. Sam trabajaba incansablemente para encontrar como volver a Dean a su verdadera edad y como librarse de la marca. Ambas cosas debían ir unidas, pensaba Sam. Estaba deseando recuperar a su hermano, que si ya era irritante en sus treinta y tantos años, le sacaba de quicio en su forma actual.

El adolescente no parecía poder estar quieto, en silencio, sin la música a todo volumen o sin molestar a Sam con bromas y súplicas de juegos.

Además había surgido un posible caso por la zona, lo que les había impedido volver al búnker.

Mientras Dean devoraba un saludable desayuno de cereales con leche, después de una pelea con Sam sobre su obstinación de hacerle comer alimentos saludables para su edad, y haber jurado y perjurado que necesitaba su dosis habitual de cafeína. Cosa que Sam dudaba mucho dado el nivel de hiperactividad que desplegaba. Había puesto morritos y se había negado a desayunar, poniéndose los cascos y cantando en voz alta. Al final los rugidos de su estómago habían ganado la batalla y se estaba zampando con gusto los cereales que había jurado que odiaba hace un rato.

\- Una nueva víctima, un cuerpo imposible de identificar ha aparecido quemado, al parecer por combustión espontánea. No se han encontrado acelerantes ni razón por la que el cuerpo ha ardido. Y es el tercero en este mes. Todos han aparecido en las cercanías del cementerio local de Wesscity. Podría ser algún tipo de ritual. - se levantó y pasó el periódico a Dean.- Voy a vestirme y a ver si saco algo en claro del cadáver.

\- "Foy fontigo Fammy"- dijo Dean- con la boca llena de cereales con leche.

\- Voy a hacerme pasar por federal Dean

\- ¿Y? Puedo ser tu ayudante- contestó Dean limpiándose la boca con la manga.

\- Amigo, no podrías pasar ni por el hijo del ayudante. Tendrás que quedarte aquí.

\- Joder Sam. Puedo cazar, lo sabes. No aguanto màs aquí encerrado.

\- He dicho que no Dean.

\- Te has vuelto un puto mandón ¿Sabes perra?

\- Bueno. Tú eres un puto niño Dean. ¿Qué quieres que haga idiota?

\- No soy un niño, solo lo parezco. Y sabes que a los 14 años ya era un cazador.

\- Eso no quiere decir que me parezca correcto Dean. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con nuestro padre en eso.

\- Al menos papá no me controlaba todo el tiempo - dijo Dean con cara enfadada y cruzando los brazos.

\- Eso es porque nunca estaba.

\- ¡Saaaam! - se lamento Dean con un puchero y se dejó caer en la cama. Tenía ganas de hacer una pataleta. Pero se contuvo, era lo que faltaba para que Sam siguiera tratándolo como un crío. Y en cierta manera se sentía un crío, tenía que reconocer que no solo su cuerpo había sufrido un cambio, su personalidad, su mente, su forma de actuar,... también habían cambiado.

Sam salió del cuarto de baño todo trajeado y cogió su identificación falsa.

\- Lo siento hermanito. Sabes que me gustaría contar con tu ayuda. Pero tal y como están las cosas es imposible - Dicho eso salió y giro la llave.

\- ¡Increible! Me deja encerrado- Se lamentó un indignadisimo Dean- Pero no es fácil atrapar a Dean Winchester, hermano.

Recordando que Sam comentó la posibilidad de asesinatos rituales, decidió ir a investigar al cementerio de Wesscity, donde se hallaron los cadáveres, a la búsqueda de posibles restos de algún ritual satánico. Cogió su pistola y su cuchillo dispuesto a salir por la ventana. Pero antes de salir decidió dejar una nota a Sam diciéndole dónde iba. Aunque estaba enfadado con él no quería darle un ataque al corazón si volvía y se encontraba que no estaba. En el fondo comprendía su preocupación y sobreprotección aunque le irritaba sumamente. Si la situación fuera a la inversa él actuaría de la misma manera.

Ser ligero tenía sus ventajas y Dean se deslizó sin problemas por el canalón cercano a la ventana.

Sam examinaba el cadáver, o más bien los restos que quedaban de él. Era imposible una identificación de ningún tipo sin ningún ADN que comparar. La piel totalmente quemada impedía conseguir cualquier huella digital, los dientes, pelo,ojos, uñas,... habían desaparecido. En realidad era más bien un revoltijo de carne y huesos machacados que un cadáver.

\- Ni siquiera he podido precisar una edad aproximada, adulto por el tamaño, pero nada mas- dijo el forense tapando la desagradable visión- Ni causa de la muerte, ni nada … Es,... como intentar identificar una vaca analizando una hamburguesa.

\- ¿Ha habido desaparecidos en la zona que pudieran ajustarse a los restos encontrados?- Preguntó Sam, con la voz un poco distorsionada por las nauseas que le había producido la espantosa visión.

\- Aún así sería difícil tarea, pero no. No hay desaparecidos en la zona en época reciente- aseguró el médico forense.- Pero, esto, aunque no lo parezca, es un cuerpo humano. ¿De quién? Imposible saberlo. Esperemos que la vigilancia que se ha establecido en el cementerio de algún resultado. Si no este caso está tan muerto como este pobre desgraciado. - Aseguró señalando a la sábana que cubría los restos.

\- Gracias doctor- Se despidió Sam dándole la mano.

Bueno, aparte de un estómago revuelto no había conseguido mucha información, pensó Sam. Mejor dirigirse a la biblioteca a ver que podía encontrar. Pasaría a por Dean y,... No mejor no. Si un Dean de mal humor era ya insoportable, un Dean adolescente y cabreado le ponía los pelos de punta. Además su hermano nunca se había caracterizado por su paciencia para la investigación, y no recordaba verlo sentado estudiando en sus años jóvenes…. Después de la biblioteca volvería al motel con hamburguesas y tarta para cenar. Eso mejoraría su humor. Dicho y hecho Sam dirigió el Impala a la biblioteca.

Dean había conseguido llegar al cementerio, un ratito a pie y otro caminando. No llevaba una puta moneda encima para el autobús. Maldijo su suerte pateando las piedras que encontró en su camino, las manos en sus bolsillos vacíos, pero ahí estaba. Si algo caracterizaba a un Winchester de cualquier edad era la testarudez. Miró a todos lados y no vió a nadie en los alrededores. Así que trepó por la valla que rodeaba al cementerio y se coló dentro.

Todavía estaban las barreras policiales que señalaban el lugar donde apareció el último cuerpo, así que no tuvo dificultad para hallar el sitio. Se acercó estudiando el entorno, vio unas huellas negras como de largos dedos en las lápidas cercanas, se acercó a observarlas. Le recordaban algo, pero ahora no podía precisar…. Espera si, … parecían huellas de stringa. Se estremeció al recordarlo, los casos con niños le afectaban profundamente. Pero los cuerpos no eran de niños al parecer, por lo que ponía el periódico, que, aunque no determinaba la edad, hubieran mencionado ese hecho. Y el "modus operandi" no cuadraba en absoluto. Las strigas no destrozaban el cuerpo de sus víctimas, solo se alimentaban de su fuerza vital.

Con estos pensamientos atravesó el cordón policial y se agachó en la zona quemada que debió rodear el cuerpo, buscando algo significativo que le diera una pista. Pero no tuvo tiempo:

\- ¡Policia, chico! ¡Las manos en alto!- gritó una voz

Dean se incorporó y se giró despacio para encontrarse tres hombres que le apuntaban con sus pistolas. Posiblemente policías de incógnito, o quizás no, pero Dean no se iba a quedar a averiguarlo. Rápidamente saltó la barrera y corrió hacia el muro, oía pasos detrás y gritos de alto. Pero no dispararían a un niño, o al menos, eso esperaba. Ya estaba casi llegando al muro y preparándose para saltar, cuando alguien le hizo un placaje en las piernas lanzándole al suelo, Dean intentó liberarse pateando a su agresor, pero pronto tres adultos mucho más grandes que él le tenían bien sujeto.

\- !Me ha pateado en la cara, el hijo de puta!- dijo el que le había agarrado primero, limpiándose la sangre de su labio partido. Se miró la sangre en la mano y dió un fuerte capón a Dean con el puño cerrado- ¡Te va a caer encima todo el peso de la Ley, mocoso!

¡Ay! - exclamó Dean al recibir el golpe en la cabeza- Bueno, eso ya me ha caído encima, creo. - dijo con una sonrisa burlona, ya que el hombre, al parecer policía vestido de jardinero, tenía algo de sobrepeso.

\- ¡Callate listillo! - le dijo otro hombre poniéndole las manos a la espalda y esposandolo- ya podrás ejercitar la lengua en comisaría. ¡Vamos!- dijo arrastrando a Dean por el brazo.

Dean fingió indiferencia mientras le metían en el coche policial camino a la comisaría, pero por dentro no estaba tan tranquilo. ¡Lo había jodido bien! Sam le iba a matar, bueno, matar no pero castigar sin postre seguro. Vaya manera de demostrar sus capacidades de cazador, siendo el cazador cazado…. ¡Vaya, eso tenía gracia: el cazador cazado! y se le escapó una risita.

\- Riete mocoso- le dijo el policía "jardinero" que, al parecer, no le perdonaba la patada- Ya llorarás en comisaría.

Dean pensó en responderle, pero por una vez, raro en él, se mordió la lengua a tiempo. Mejor no complicar más las cosas. No sabía muy bien que contar en comisaría. No podía llamar a Sam como adulto responsable de él o le descubriría como falso agente del FBI, y eso era un delito. El todavía no tenía edad penal en este estado y no había hecho realmente nada. Cerraría la boca y tendrían que soltarlo, o esperaría la ocasión de escapar.

Llevaba horas respondiendo con vaguedades a miles de preguntas y estaba verdaderamente harto:

\- No, no voy a ningún instituto, No, no hay ningún adulto que se ocupe de mi. No, no recuerdo donde nací ni tengo familia. Si, vine solo a este pueblo. Si, haciendo autostop, Si, me meti en el cementerio para divertirme,...- Repitió Dean por milésima vez.

\- No te voy a soltar hasta que me cuentes la verdad chico. De momento vas a pasar la noche en la celda.

El comisario suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara. ¡Maldito crio! No había manera de sacarle nada. Bueno, una noche de celda y sin cena quizás le soltase la lengua y mañana se levantara mas hablador. No podía hacer nada más, era un menor y mañana debería llamar a los Servicios Sociales que se harían cargo de él.

Joder pensó Dean, que tío mas plasta. No le había dejado solo ni un minuto y si le metía en la celda no iba a poder escapar. Sam debía estar volviéndose loco. Bueno, él conocía las leyes y le tendrían que liberar. Bueno, ponerle en manos de los Servicios de menores. Pero escapar de esos pardillos sería tarea fácil. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación parecida, aunque hace muchos años de ello.

Ya que tenía que pasar la noche en la cárcel esperaba que la cena no fuera verdura. Aunque con el hambre que tenía no le iba a hacer tampoco ascos.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta del cuarto de interrogatorios y un policía anunció:

\- Funcionarios del CPS, señor comisario. Preguntan por el chico que detuvimos en el cementerio. Dicen que deben llevárselo.

\- ¡Cómo cojónes se han enterado! - refunfuño el comisario- Pues si que son competentes. Bueno, que se le va a hacer. Quita las esposas al chico y diles que se lo lleven.

\- Si, señor.

Al fin una buena noticia, Dean sonrió mientras se frotaba las muñecas. Le llevarán a una residencia para menores y escapar será un juego de niños. Esta noche estaría con Sam.

Poco sabía el pobre Dean que había salido de las brasas para caer en el fuego y recibió a los dos funcionarios con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ya era hora chicos! ¿Qué hay de cena?

...Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Mas que un niño: rebeldía juvenil y CPS terroríficos (2ª parte)

Sam confirmó que no había desapariciones en la zona, así que buscó otras noticias extrañas en busca de cualquier información…. muertes, robos,...Nada. Lo único que parecía haber llamado la atención de los periodistas en esta pacífica ciudad era el escándalo que había levantado un trabajador de un centro de menores, un tal Marc halder, denunciando presuntos abusos físicos y sexuales de los niños internos por parte del director.

Pero, al parecer, el hombre se había retractado de sus acusaciones poco después, confesando que se había dejado llevar por la ira al tener discrepancias con la dirección del centro. El asunto había terminado tan felizmente que el trabajador se había reincorporado a su puesto de trabajo y salía en una foto sonriendo junto al director y el psicólogo encargado del centro….

Bueno, se alegraba de que la denuncia fuera falsa…. Pero definitivamente no veía conexión con el caso. Miró más atentamente la foto, el director, un hombre alto y en sus cuarenta años, de pelo entrecano, agitaba la mano del trabajador readmitido, más jóven y de aspecto rechoncho, flanqueado por el psicólogo del centro: un hombre barbudo y robusto que se giraba hacia las cámaras. Sam se acercó el periódico a la cara, había un brillo extraño en los ojos del psicólogo. Sólo percibible para alguien con su experiencia en tratar lo sobrenatural. Tampoco podía estar seguro dado que la foto era en blanco y negro y de mala calidad,... podía ser un flash. Aunque la foto estaba tomada en el exterior del centro a plena luz del día.

A falta de otro hilo del que tirar pidió a la amable bibliotecaria los archivos de centro de menores, y los revisó. Al parecer el centro había estado muy activo. Se habían remodelado las instalaciones con un nuevo sistema de seguridad, el médico del centro se había despedido sin previo aviso y estaban a la espera de la llegada de un nuevo doctor recientemente asignado al centro : Peter J. Willis. También constaba en los informes la muerte de tres niños, en una fuerte epidemia de meningitis que asoló al centro: 9, 14 y 16 años. La imagen de Dean pasó por su cabeza y se estremeció.

Bueno, ya era hora de ir al motel y enfrentarse a un adolescente enojado, pensaba ir armado de hamburguesas y tarta. Y podía alquilar una película. Todo era poco para aplacar al pequeño monstruo, pensó, después de todo el pobre llevaba el día entero encerrado en la pequeña habitación. Encerrado pero seguro, se justificó consigo mismo.

Dean sonreía a los dos hombres trajeados que venían a hacerse cargo de él. Uno de ellos, fuerte y con barba se presentó al comisario como Jack Richarson, psicólogo y presentó a su compañero como Marc Halder, ayudante suyo. Firmó unos papeles que le dió el comisario y estrechando su mano se despidió de él.

Tengan cuidado con el mocoso- advirtió el comisario- pateó en la cara a uno de mis hombres.

No se preocupe, seremos" muuy" cuidadosos- respondió el psicólogo con un tonillo que despertó los instintos de peligro de Dean.

No le gustaba ese hombre, había algo malo en él aparte del hecho de ser psicólogo. Dean tenía aversión por los psicólogos, que le habían atormentado en los diferentes centros de estudios por los que había pasado con interminables preguntas sobre su padre, su forma de vida, el origen de sus frecuentes lesiones,...

Guiado por una mano que hacía fuerte pinza en su hombro Dean fue introducido en un coche.

Dean intentó animarse pensando en la próxima cena y el la pronta huida en cuanto lo dejaran en su habitación para pasar la noche, pero algo le producía un agujero en el estómago y no era el hambre, o al menos… no solo eso.

¡Dean, traigo la cena! - gritó Sam mientras abría la puerta dejando la bolsa abierta sobre la mesa, en espera de que los olores hicieran el efecto esperado en el ánimo de su hermano. - Hamburguesas y tarta. Tus favoritos.

Su mirada recorrió el cuarto donde la ausencia de Dean era evidente, en dos zancadas abrió la puerta de cuarto de baño y luego se asomó a la ventana abierta, abajo se veían huellas de pisadas en el barro junto al canalón. Se pasó la mano por el pelo.

Me cago en todo Dean, qué diablos has hecho.

Sobre la cama vio una nota y rápidamente volvió a salir de la habitación, otra vez al Impala y directo al cementerio.

Le repito señor "psicoculo" que solo fui al cementerio a jugar- Dean estaba harto de preguntas y de la conspiración que le impedía cenar.- y creo que podemos seguir mañana. Estoy realmente cansado.

Es señor spi-co-lo-go y aquí no se va nadie hasta que respondas. ¿Qué buscabas en la zona donde apareció el cadáver?

¿Es usted policía o psicoculo? ¿A qué vienen esas preguntas?¿A que hora se cena en este maldito lugar?

Las preguntas las hago yo jovencito ¿Que buscabas?

¿Hormigas? - respondió Dean con una sonrisilla de sabiondo.

En ese momento una bofetada tremenda le tiró de su silla y fue a parar contra la pared. Su mejilla le ardía y su visión daba vueltas, casi podía imaginar los pajaritos revoloteando a su alrededor. Una mano le levantó por el cuello de la cazadora y le golpeó la espalda contra la pared, sus pies colgaban a distancia del suelo. Dean sabía que esa fuerza no era humana, no es que él pesara ahora mucho, pero sabía que estaba delante de un monstruo. Cuando su cara se acercó a la suya con un gruñido miró a sus ojos y no tuvo duda: Una stringa seguramente, las odiaba, y notando el sabor de sangre en su boca escupió, en toda la frente de su agresor.

Esté se rió, con una risa muy desagradable todo sea dicho:

Esta noche te visitara el director y te aseguro que colaboraras.- Pulso el interfono- Marc, llevale a la zona educacional y comunica al Director que hay carne fresca.

Con estas palabras arrojó a Dean al suelo a los pies de Marc, que le levantó agarrándole por la parte de atrás del cuello.

Si, señor. -respondió Marc, y guió a un Dean dolorido y hambriento por los pasillos.

Sam volvía del cementerio sin más pistas que unas huellas de carrera saliendo de la zona donde apareció el cadáver. Unas por el tamaño y el tipo de calzado parecían ser de Dean, y por lo que podía leer en las señales en la hierba húmeda del cementerio, le habían perseguido tres hombres y alcanzado cerca del muro. Había signos de un forcejeo en el suelo.

Agradeciendo no haberse quitado el traje del FBI, o de mono, como lo llamaba Dean, se dirigía a la comisaría en busca de información. El forense había mencionado que vigilaban el cementerio y esperaba que hubieran visto algo. Es más, esperaba que ellos tuvieran a Dean y no que lo hubiera apresado un monstruo.

Agente Springfield - le saludo el comisario- Otra vez por aquí. ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?

Verá comisario, quería saber si la vigilancia del cementerio había tenido algún resultado.

Pues nada relevante realmente. Solo un golfillo vagabundo que merodeaba por allí. Un mocoso impertinente, no sé si me entiende.

Más de lo que usted cree- Masculló Sam- ejem, ¿Podría hablar con él? Ya sabe, solo por no dejar cabos sueltos.

Pues no, ya que vinieron los de los servicios sociales y se lo llevaron…. Al centro de menores- gruño el comisario- Así que ya sabe la música, un montón de papeleo para llegar a él. Cómo eso de que son menores no se les puede ni rozar un pelo. Y miré lo que llevaba el "angelito" - Dijo sacando una bolsa donde Sam pudo ver el cuchillo y la pistola de Dean.

La mente de Sam empezó a trabajar a toda máquina: Tres cuerpos inidentificables, tres hombres que se saludan, la habilidad de Dean para meterse de cabeza en el centro del lío, el centro de menores, denuncias, un brillo en los ojos, niños muertos,... Sam tragó saliva.

Fingió examinar las armas y se las guardo en un descuido del policía. Se despidió apresuradamente del comisario mientras elaboraba ya un plan de acción. Dean habría dicho que oía funcionar la máquina en su cabeza.

Poco después un hombre llamaba al telefoníllo del Centro de Menores. Su mirada recorrió las cámaras de seguridad y los sistemas de alarma. Parecía más una cárcel que un centro para menores realmente. Sería más fácil entrar que salir pensó y volvió a pulsar el timbre.

Marc llamó a la puerta del Director:

Sr. Director disculpe, pero el doctor Peter J. Willis está en la entrada del centro.

¡Tan pronto! No pensé que se incorporará antes de la semana próxima.- se sorprendió- ¡Qué fastidio! Bueno, llevalo a su habitación y dile que mañana me reuniré con él - giró su silla para quedar frente a Marc y con una malvada sonrisa dijo- Esta noche tengo una visita que hacer.

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

He subido la calificación a T porque la cosa se pone un poco dura para el pobre Dean. Espero que eso sea adecuado.

Gracias a Anidug por sus revisiones y sus ánimos. Me ha hecho muy feliz que disfrutes la historia y ver tu revisión nada mas levantarme ha hecho que me lance a escribir este capitulo con el café en la mano. Siento si es algo corto pero tengo que ir al dentista :S Desearme suerte. Saludos y aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo. Espero os guste:

Marc le había dejado en el supuesto modulo educacional que consistía al parecer en pequeñas celdas con un camastro como único mobiliario. No es que Dean fuera un experto, pero muy "educacional" el sitio no le parecía. Revisó la habitación, buscando una posible opción de fuga, pero no vio nada, sin ventana, puerta metálica,... El cuarto era un jodida celda de seguridad. Ni siquiera había nada que pudiese usar como posible arma, el camastro estaba pegado a la pared sólidamente. Dean se dejó caer en una esquina, tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar y estaba terriblemente asustado. Puso la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos, intentando respirar profundamente y calmarse. Su mente voló a Sam, un Sam terriblemente asustado, buscandolo desesperadamente,... Y no pudo evitar un gemido y que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla. "Lo he jodido tan jodidamente jodido" pensó angustiado.

El Doctor Peter J. Willis, o más bien Sam Winchester, siguió a Marc que le precedía hacia su habitación. Llevaba un bolsa con su supuesto equipaje donde realmente llevaba las armas que creía poder necesitar. Y hacía innumerables preguntas a un Marc sonriente pero poco comunicativo.

¿Cuándo puedo ver a los niños? ¿Dónde está la enfermería? ¿Podría hablar con el Director?

Mañana el sr, Director le enseñará todo lo que debe saber pero ahora descanse Doctor- dijo Marc abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio- Este es su cuarto.

Gracias Marc- dijo Sam dejando su bolsa sobre la cama y abriendola como si buscara algo- Así que usted es Marc Halder, leí en la prensa sobre su denuncia ¿Qué pasó realmente?

No es un asunto del que me apetezca hablar, fue un desgraciado malentendido- Marc le miraba con cara de pocos amigos- Si me disculpa - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Curiosamente el día después de su denuncia apareció un cuerpo en el cementerio- dijo Sam.

Marc se volvió rápidamente y agarrando a Sam lo incrustó en la pared.

¿Quién coño es usted? - Rugió

Alguien que sabe de vuestros sucios manejos. -dijo Sam- Así que el pobre Marc denunció y tuvieron que matarle y sustituirlo, para que no se descubriera el pastel. ¿Que sois? ¿Stringas? Si, supongo que dirigir un centro de menores es la perfecta tapadera para alimentarse de ellos. No sabía que trabajáis en grupo, porque el director y el psicólogo son también monstruos ¿No es así? De ahí los otros dos cadáveres.

Nos has descubierto- se rió el falso Marc- El pobre Marc era un dolor en el culo, el resto de trabajadores están demasiado asustados para denunciar. Lastima que no sé lo vas a contar a nadie.- Y diciendo esto se transformó delante de los ojos de Sam, en un horrible ser de largas garras y pálido rostro, que le apretó aún más fuerte contra la pared y abriendo su boca empezó a absorber su fuerza vital.

Era lo que estaba esperando Sam para actuar y posicionó el cuchillo de hierro bendito que había conseguido disimuladamente de su bolsa para clavarlo profundamente en su estómago.

La stringa pareció congelarse en esa posición, con la boca muy abierta, y se convirtió en polvo delante de Sam, quedando solo un trapo negro arrugado a sus pies. Sam lo apartó de una patada. "Uno menos" pensó y agarrando más armas de la bolsa, salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

Dean levantó la cabeza de entre sus manos al oír un ruido en la puerta. Esta se abrió y dio pasó a un hombre que debía ser el Director. Este era alto y de rasgos finos, pero había algo malvado en su mirada que estremeció a Dean.

Así que tu eres el nuevo chico. Muy bonito realmente. Pero antes de disfrutar de ti vamos a acabar con esa rebeldía juvenil. Me gustan dóciles.- el director se acercaba a Dean que se incorporó contra la pared de la celda.

¡Qué te folle un pez, pervertido! - dijo Dean intentando lanzar una patada, pero el director agarró la pierna y Dean cayó de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared. El director le agarró, y Dean se dió cuenta de que no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza terrible del monstruo. Este le mostró una paleta de madera y Dean abrió los ojos asustado.

Empecemos la terapia educacional - Rió el Director, sentándose sobre el camastro y volcando a Dean en sus rodillas.

Cuando el Director bajó los pantalones del chico y acaricio su culo, Dean apretó sus puños y dientes, estaba indefenso, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de oír sus gritos y lloros… o al menos, eso esperaba.

Sam se deslizaba por los pasillos, abriendo puertas sigilosamente en busca de Dean. El centro era muy grande. Vio un dormitorio comunitario donde chicos de diversas edades parecían estar profundamente dormidos. Demasiado profundamente dormidos, pensó mientras paseaba entre la camas, en busca de una cabeza de pelo corto y rubiejo, que pudiera pertenecer a Dean.

De repente una mujer joven apareció por la puerta y dio un respingo al ver a Sam:

¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Sam la tranquilizó con un gesto- No se preocupe. Vengo a ayudar.

Loise parecía una buena chica. De pelo liso, recogido en una coleta y dulces ojos castaños, vestía la bata de los empleados del centro. Al rato le contaba todo entre lloros a Sam: Había sido amiga de Marc, y pensaba testificar a su favor en la demanda. Pero este la había retirado y parecía totalmente cambiado. No era el Marc que ella conocía, un buen profesional preocupado por los niños. Llevaba tiempo trabajando en el centro, y consideraba al director una buena persona, pero últimamente las cosas habían cambiado. Los chicos parecían sin fuerzas y dormían tan profundamente que ella temía que les drogaran. También habían muerto tres internos de una manera sospechosa. Y habían abierto un módulo educacional al que sólo tenía acceso el director y el psicólogo del centro, al parecer para chicos problemáticos, pero ella había oído gritos y lloros que le hacían temer lo peor. Estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer.

No te preocupes y llevame al módulo educacional- la consoló Sam- Yo me hago cargo del asunto.

¡Vamos! - dijo ella haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera con la mano.

En el módulo educacional Dean respiraba agitadamente sobre las piernas del Director, su rostro congestionado y cubierto de lágrimas, terriblemente avergonzado por la indigna situación aunque aliviado de haber sido capaz de contener gritos y súplicas. El director parecía haber terminado el castigo y ahora acariciaba su culo rojo y ardiente. El más mínimo roce de los dedos del director provocaba dolor a Dean. El director sonrió satisfecho:

Precioso, esto está mucho mejor. Te voy a dejar aquí bien atado y dispuesto, como un regalito- dijo esposándolo a la cama y despojándolo de las ropas- Pronto volveré para alimentarme de tí. Pero creo que nuestro amigo psicólogo deseaba disfrutar contigo primero. Si, sé que es excesivo, no solemos hacerlo para no levantar sospechas. Solo tomamos un poquito de uno, luego de otro. Cierto que a veces es difícil controlar nuestras ansias y se nos ha ido la mano como con esos tres chicos. La meningitis es muy contagiosa, por desgracia, y mañana me temo que tú serás otro caso más.

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta, dejando a un Dean asustado y dolorido, que dejó al final salir los lloros que agitaba su cuerpo. "Sam, ven a salvarme por favor. Te prometo que no volveré a salir sin tu permiso y que desayunaré los cereales sin quejarme. Pero, por favor, ven. Te necesito" suplicó entre sollozos.

Continuará…..


	4. chapter 4

El dentista bien, gracias :)

Bueno, no podía dejar a Dean así, llorando y dolorido solo en la celda… No tengo corazón para ello. Así que aquí teneis el siguiente capítulo:

Sam siguió a Loise por los pasillos del centro hasta llegar a una puerta metálica con una cerradura de seguridad. Sobre la puerta se leía un cartel: "MODULO EDUCACIONAL: ACCESO RESTRINGIDO" Sam indicó a Loise que vigilara el pasillo y se dispuso a forzar el cerrojo. Era una cerradura complicada, de alta seguridad y le llevaría un rato. Pero ninguna cerradura se resistía a Sam Winchester, y más si su hermano estaba encerrado tras ella. Sam maniobró con habilidad en ella, … Ya casi la tenía cuando Loise le puso una mano en el hombro y señaló al pasillo. Alguien se acercaba, el ruido de pasos cada vez más cerca. Sam cogió a la mujer de la mano, y silenciosamente se escondieron tras una esquina.

Sam reconoció al hombre barbudo y fuerte de la foto del periódico, el psicólogo del centro. Este sacó una llave del bolsillo y abrió la puerta, silbando una cancioncilla bajo las escaleras que había tras ella, en evidente buen humor. La puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe.

Dean había parado de llorar por puro agotamiento y dormitaba incómodamente atado al camastro. El ruido de la puerta de su celda que se abría lo sacó bruscamente de su sopor y aceleró su corazón. Tragó saliva y se preparó para lo que pudiese venir.

-¡Anda, si es el señor psicoculo! - dijo intentando aparentar tranquilidad

-Pareces ser demasiado tonto para aprender la lección. Pero dá igual, ahora me dirás qué hacías en el cementerio y si hay alguien más investigando contigo…. Si me lo dices mejor para ti. Sufrirás menos . Pero si no, me dá igual, mañana estarás muerto.

-Si mañana estaré muerto de cualquier forma no tengo razón para contarte nada. Además no que quieres que te cuente. Soy solo un chico que se metió en el cementerio a pasar el rato.

-Puedes ser el hijo de algún maldito cazador, aunque no creo, si no tu padre habría ido a sacarte de la cárcel. Pero me dá igual,... el sufrimiento, el miedo y la angustia, generan deliciosa energía vital. Y nosotros nos alimentamos de ella. Si generamos esa energía en vosotros podemos alimentarnos más tiempo sin que muráis. Y eso es bueno,... al menos para nosotros. Para tí, no tanto, - terminó con una risotada.

Se acercó a Dean y pasó una mano por todo su cuerpo. Dean se rebeló contra el toque retorciéndose cuanto pudo. Cuando llegó a la cara, Dean intentó morderle sin éxito. Bueno, consiguió un puñetazo que hizo sangrar su nariz.

-Movimiento equivocado. No eres el más listo de tu casa ¿No?- sonrió sarcásticamente la stringa.

"Realmente no lo soy" pensó Dean. Pero le respondió con un gruñido y enseñándole los dientes amenazadoramente. Pero no pareció asustar lo más mínimo a su enemigo que le aplastó con una mano el cuerpo en el camastro, con un doloroso resultado en su ya lamentable culo y con la otra mano agarró una de sus manos esposadas y empezó a forzar un dedo de Dean hacia atrás, dolorosamente,...Dean cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, hasta que un repugnante crujido y un terrible dolor le indicó que acaban de romperle, o al menos dislocarle, un dedo. Y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor.

En este momento el psicólogo se transformó en una horrorosa striga que agarró otro dedo de Dean y empezó el mismo procedimiento, mientras que abría su boca y empezaba a alimentarse de la energía de Dean.

Sam había conseguido finalmente abrir la puerta y recorría el estrecho pasillo, seguido de Loise que se había negado a esconderse en un sitio fuera del peligro, a pesar de las advertencias de Sam.

-Estos chicos son responsabilidad mía Sam, ya he sido una cobarde demasiado tiempo"- y se negó a irse.

Sam escuchó un grito y murmuró una angustiado "Dean" acelerando el paso seguido por Loise en dirección a donde venía el grito. Sam abrió la puerta entornada y vió a la stringa alimentándose de Dean mientras le retorcía la mano. No lo dudó un instante y sacó la recortada cargada con balas de hierro consagrado y disparó a la stringa. Está se desmoronó al instante y un trapo negro cayó sobre Dean, que abrió los ojos asustados, para ver a su hermano que se lanzaba hacia él:

-¡Dean, Dean! ¿Estas bien?- dijo mientras recorría con su mirada a su hermano en busca de lesiones.

-Estoy bien, Sammy.

Una horrorizada Loise miraba paralizada desde la puerta:

-¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Quién este pobre niño?

-Es mi hermano may…, digo, pequeño- Respondió Sam.- Y eso era un monstruo, ya te explicaré más tarde. Ahora vamos a salir de aquí.- Y empezó a maniobrar los cierres que sujetaban las manos de Dean.

-¡Espera Sam! ¿has acabado con todos?- Le paró Dean

-Queda el director- Respondió Sam- pero ya nos ocuparemos luego de él.

-No, Sam. Hay que matarles mientras se alimentan, recuerda. El va a venir aquí esta noche, y se alimentará de mi. No podemos desaprovechar esta ocasión de acabar con el hijo de puta.

-Pero Dean,... es peligroso. No pienso permitir que te arriesgues.

-Por favor Sammy, tú estarás cerca y acabarás con él antes de que me pueda hacer realmente daño- Dean le miró con ojos suplicantes- Tengo que hacer esto.

-De acuerdo- suspiró Sam.- Lo haremos.

Sam recogió el ropaje negro de la stringa que había matado y él y Loise se escondieron en una celda cercana que estaba abierta. Aunque reconocía que el plan era bueno, la idea de poner a Dean en peligro le molestaba profundamente.

El joven Dean estaba asustado pero decidido. Intentó colocarse lo más cómodo posible que sus ataduras y dolores le dejaban, y esperó,.. deseando que el tiempo pasase rápido, acabar con el monstruo, salir de esta maldita celda, llenar su estomago vació y poder dar la pesadilla por finalizada.

Continuará….


	5. Chapter 5

Unos pasos resonaron por las escaleras y Dean se preparó para lo que pudiera venir. Sabía que Sam estaba cerca esperando a que el director empezase a alimentarse de él para acabar con la stringa. Así que lo mejor era no resistirse, facilitarle las cosas al monstruo y acabar cuanto antes. Cerró los ojos y fingió dormir. " Tranquilo, quieto, esto va a acabar enseguida" se calmó a sí mismo.

El director se acercó al niño y lo despertó con dos sonoras bofetadas, Dean abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada.

-No tienes muy mal aspecto. Mi amigo Jack no suele ser tan amable. Realmente disfruta la tortura. Pero mejor para mi- dijo el monstruo y sonrió- Aunque yo tengo otros gustos.

Dean tragó saliva deseando que lo que estaba pasando por su mente fuera un solo un mal pensamiento. Pero cuando el director agarró con fuerza su cara para darle un beso agresivo, mordiéndole los labios y forzando la entrada de su lengua en la boca de Dean, este se dió cuenta de que, por desgracia, no se había equivocado.

Dean tensó todos sus músculos intentando permanecer quieto y dejarse hacer. El director procedió a morder su cuello, mientras manoseaba y pellizcaba el cuerpo de Dean.

Vaya, qué calladito y sumiso estas. Veo que has aprendido la lección. - lamió los labios de Dean- Y eres realmente delicioso. Lastima que tenga que acabar contigo esta noche. Podríamos disfrutar tanto juntos.

Lo que no debieron ser más que minutos estaban pareciendo horas para el pobre chico, que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, intentando evadirse de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Pero cuando oyó el ruido de una cremallera que se bajaba y sintió que agarraban sus piernas y las levantaban, su corazón pareció pararse. "No, no, por favor" Suplicó en silencio.

Sam escuchaba detrás de la puerta, ansioso por intervenir. Se asomó con cuidado y vió con horror la situación en que estaba su hermano. Luchó consigo mismo por no intervenir ya, pero desde luego no dejaría que ese sucio pervertido hiciera nada a su hermano. Los jadeos del hombre le ponían los pelos de punta y cuando vio que agarraba las piernas de Dean pensó que no lo soportaría ya más. " Transformate ya maldito cabrón" su mente rugía. Por suerte en ese momento el monstruo se transformó y empezó a alimentarse de Dean.

Rápidamente, sin perder un segundo Sam disparó una y otra vez, lleno de rabia, acabando con él.

-Dean se acabó. Estás a salvo- consolaba a su hermano mientras le libera de sus ataduras, y tiraba de su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano temblar incontroláblemente. Dean hundió el rostro en su pecho y empezó a sollozar quedamente.

\- Salgamos de aquí- dijo Sam y envolviendo el cuerpo de su hermano en su chaqueta, lo cogió en sus brazos y lo llevó fuera de ese maldito lugar. Una muy asustada y confusa Loise les seguía.

Sam llevó a Dean al cuarto que le habían asignado, donde estaba su bolsa. Puso a Dean sobre la cama, con algo de esfuerzo porque el niño se negaba a soltar el cuello de su hermano.

-Vamos Dean reacciona. Estas bien, Gracias a tu valentía todos los monstruos muertos y los niños a salvo. Dejame que cure tus heridas- Le pidió Sam- Loise , por favor tráeme un botiquín.

Loise afirmó con la cabeza y salió a buscarlo.

Dean soltó a su hermano y se dejó acostar en la cama, y atender sus heridas. Las palabras de Sam llamándole valiente le habían emocionado, aunque en este momento se sentía: asustado, sucio, lamentable,...Cualquier cosa menos valiente. Se dejo hacer pasivamente por un Sam muy preocupado.

Sam lavo y desinfecto los golpes en la cara, poniendole una bolsa de frío sobre ellos para evitar que se hinchara más, extendió crema calmante sobre el maltrecho culo de su hermano, murmurando continuamente palabras de consuelo y cariño, Examinó el dedo de su hermano, no parecía roto, solo dislocado, tendría que colocarlo en su lugar y vendarlo.

-Esto va a doler Dean. Muerde esto- dijo poniendo su cinturón en su boca- Un, dos y... tres.

El dedo volvió a su sitio con un crujido, pero Dean apenas se inmutó.

Cuando Sam estaba terminando de vendar el dedo el chico estaba profundamente dormido de puro agotamiento. Sam le tapó con cuidado.

-Pobre crío- dijo Loise que había estado ayudando a Sam, con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?

Sam le contó a Loise toda la historia, como sus antiguos compañeros habían sido asesinados por las stringas, como habíán tomado su lugar, como se alimentaban de los niños,.. Y juntos elaboraron un plan de acción: En cuanto amaneciera Sam saldría del centro con Dean, y Loise iría a la policía a denunciar la desaparición de los tres "hombres", contaría que había descubierto los abusos a los niños y les había enfrentado, que suponía que los culpables habían huido ante el riesgo de ir a prisión, así los niños recibirían atención médica y psicológica, que seguramente les sería muy necesaria. Loise estaba muy preocupada por la repercusión que lo pasado podía tener ellos.

Con estó la luz empezó a filtrarse por la ventana y Loise trajo ropa para Dean. Sam le agitó suavemente y Dean se despertó con un grito asustado.

-Tranquilo Dean. Solo soy yo.

\- ¡Buenos días perra! - le contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Vamos idiota. Deja que te ayude a vestirte y salgamos de aquí- dijo sam feliz de ver a su hermano comportándose como él mismo. Ambos se despidieron de Loise y se subieron al Impala.

Mientras la música rock golpeaba sus oídos, ambos pensaban que había muchos cosas que tenían que meditar y acordar para ajustarse al nuevo estado de las cosas. Pero de momento lo que realmente importaba es que ambos estaban juntos.

FiN

Próximamente : epílogo


	6. Chapter 6

Epílogo

Sam condujo todo el día, con solo paradas para la gasolina y comer, y a la noche estaban en el Líbano, en la batcueva o bunker.

Dean había dormitádo gran parte del viaje, y no había comido prácticamente nada. Cosa que preocupaba a Sam, que conocía el buen apetito que solía tener su hermano. Que lo perdiera nunca indicaba nada bueno. Por lo demás parecía estar bien, en su estilo, cantando sus canciones favoritas y gastando bromas tontas a su hermano.

Pero Sam sabía leer a través de él y veía que lo ocurrido le había afectado, aunque Dean intentaba ocultarlo. Bueno, hacerse el fuerte y fingir que nada había ocurrido no era una estrategia nueva de su hermano, realmente.

A la llegada a la batcueva. Sam llamó a Loise, que le contó que todo había salido según lo planeado y que los niños estaban ahora atendidos y bien. De hecho ella había sido nombrada responsable del centro, hasta que un nuevo director fuera asignado, y se estaba ocupando de cualquier problema que pudieran tener los internos fuera solucionado.

Sam se alegró mucho de oír esto y se lo contó a Dean mientras hacía la cena para ambos. Esperando que las buenas noticias animásen al chico. Dean se alegró, pero no parecía contento consigo mismo:

-Sam, siento mucho lo que pasó. Se que soy solo una carga, que no valgo para nada y que solo te causo problemas- los ojos de Dean estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas- Pero solo sé cazar. Es lo que he hecho toda mi vida. Cazar y cuidarte. Y….y ahora no puedo hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Soy pequeño, vulnerable y no puedo ni defenderme por mi mismo.

Sam, miró el rostro consternado de su hermano adolescente. Y aunque gran parte de él estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía y deseando recuperar a su fuerte hermano mayor, se dió cuenta de el adolescente necesitaba que le diera ánimos, alguien que le ayudára a encontrar su autoestima. Sam supuso que la baja autoestima del adulto Dean probablemente provenía de su anterior adolescencia. Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza: "Cuida a Sam. Eso es lo que importa ", "Eres un inútil", "Calla y obedece", "Lo has hecho mal y casi fastidias la caza",... Ese tipo de frases era lo que Dean había escuchado toda su vida.

-Dean, es verdad que me asusté mucho cuando desapareciste. Pero estoy orgulloso de ti. Realmente fuiste muy valiente y gracias a ti eliminamos a todas las strigas.- le consoló Sam poniendo una suave mano en su hombro- De hecho fue tu intervención lo que hizo que uniera los hechos y pudiéramos solucionar el caso. Lo que pasa es que no quiero que corras peligro.

-Ya, solo soy un puto niño y no puedo ni conducir. Me siento tan inútil.- sollozó Dean- No puedo protegerte, de hecho no puedo protegerme ni a mi mismo.

-No tienes que ser el protector de todos siempre Dean. ¿Crees que mi cariño por ti depende de eso? Dean, eres mi hermano, y mayor o pequeño, te quiero y te necesito.

Dean, miró a Sam, con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y se lanzó a sus brazos. Sam, sorprendido, lo abrazó con cariño. Al rato Dean avergonzado se separó de él.

-lamento el momento chick-flick Sammy. Al parecer la adolescencia me vuelve patéticamente emocional.

-No tienes nada que lamentar. Realmente me ha encantado y puedes abrazarme siempre que quieras. Nunca voy a pensar menos de ti por eso.- contestó Sam con una sonrisa- Mira, aunque seas un adolescente, eres un gran "pequeño cazador" y vamos a seguir trabajando juntos, como hermanos. Solo tienes que ser consciente de tus limitaciones y no querer abarcar más de lo que actualmente puedes.

-Entonces ¿Vamos a seguir trabajando juntos?- Preguntó Dean con los ojos muy abiertos por la emoción.

\- Claro, pero te voy a pedir una cosa. Dean tu has sido mi consuelo y mi apoyo toda mi vida, y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí si me necesitas. No tienes porqué pasar por tu adolescencia otra vez solo, sin nadie que cuide de ti. Porque me tienes a mi, hermano.

Dean miró abajo sonrojado:

-Gracias Sammy- dijo, su voz temblorosa.

Esa noche Sam dormía pacíficamente cuando notó que unos pies descalzos entraban silenciosamente en la habitación y una suave mano tocaba su hombro:

-¿Dean? ¿Qué pasa chico?

-Una pesadilla. Siento despertarte Sammy pero me preguntaba si podía….ejem,...si no te importaba que yo…...

\- ¿Duermas conmigo? Por supuesto que no me importa Dean- dijo Sam levantando las sábanas y haciéndole sitio a su lado.

Dean suspiró aliviado y se metió en la cama con Sam, notando su cálida y gran cuerpo recorfontántemente consolador y se acurrucó a su lado:

-¡Buenas noches Sammy! -murmuró con voz agradecida.

Sam el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano a su lado y lo protegió con su fuerte brazo.

-¡Qué descanses Dean! - dijo mientras miraba la cara inocente de su hermano caer en el sueño con una sonrisa en sus labios, en la tenue luz de la habitación. Sam sonrió, mirándolo con ternura y plantó un tenue beso en su frente. Dean sonrió más en su sueño.

"Bueno, a lo mejor esto de un Dean adolescente no es tan terrible como yo creía" reflexionó Sam y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Fin.

Después de tanta angustia quería terminar con un momento dulce para los hermanos y para los lectores. Espero haberlo logrado. Saludos. :) Gracias a Deanmonio3 por su agradable comentario. Si, yo también creo que Dean adolescente es ¡Woauuu!


End file.
